


Between the Covers

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Vex'ahlia, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Inexperienced Sub, Jossed, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sub Percy de Rolo, Sub Taryon Darrington, Tary and Percy's Questionable Taste in Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: There are certain expectations when it comes to a thing like this. They are mostly wrong.





	

"I found you the most beautiful boy," Percy says to Vex.

Percy says this mostly to her breasts; Vex thought her breasts were frankly unimpressive, but Percy spends a lot of time with his face in them, something she is perfectly content to encourage. She really doesn't want him to move him, such is her enjoyment of this activity, but that statement gives her pause, enough that she grabs him by the hair and pulls him up to face her.

"Explain," she says.

Percy licks his lower lip, and Vex can't help the way her eyes follow the motion. "I think it's fairly obvious," he says.

Admittedly, it is obvious who he's talking about. Percy and Tary have been attached at the hip pretty much since they met. Vex doesn't object in the slightest to Percy having friends, even ones that are unsettlingly like him. Percy understands what side his bread is buttered on, and so far he's unfailingly chosen Vex over Tary, well enough that she's never felt compelled to put him in a situation where he'd have to.

She's not sure she'd do it, renewed interest in being a good person and all. That doesn't mean she wouldn't feel compelled.

"The who was not the difficult part," she says, releasing her grip on his hair. "It's everything else that I'm hung up on."

"Where to begin," Percy says, a thoughtful look on his face, and Vex fears this is going to be another one of those talks with Percy where he takes an age to answer every question. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Tary and I are very much alike."

"I'm shocked beyond belief," Vex says dryly.

"Believe me, no one's more shocked than I am, and I mean that genuinely," he says. "Like knows like, and I know Tary likes powerful women. I could give you the very titles of the dirty books he's read, because I read exactly the same ones. It is a certainty to me that he imprinted on the selfsame trashy power exchange fantasies I did. I'm just at a point in my life where I can be honest about that."

"This is already a very illuminating conversation, but I'm left with more questions," she says. "That doesn't explain why you've decided to bring him to me like a cat leaving a mouse on my doorstep."

"That's a very evocative image," he says.

"I have my moments," she says.

"I see how he looks at us," Percy says; he starts kissing her again, starting at her neck and working his way downwards, and Vex lets him. "He wonders to himself if we're like that, a fantasy come true."

"And are we?" she asks, her eyes fluttering closed as Percy bites at the sensitive skin on the underside of her breasts.

"We are _much_ better than any book," he says. "Even without the benefit of being real." He makes his way down her stomach, still talking between kisses. "He wonders what it must be like to be like me, who gets what he's so often craved. He touches himself thinking about me at your feet, everything I get for doing what you order."

"How do you know all this?" Vex asks, intrigued even though Percy is getting distractingly close to where she wants him.

"Tary and I really are uncannily alike, and it's what I touch myself thinking about," he says.

"Touche," she says. "Well, you've proven that you've thoroughly gotten into his head, but I still don't get it. We're both taken."

"That doesn't have to matter so much," Percy says, kissing the inside of her thigh. "I don't want us to date him. Watching you wreck him, on the other hand." He finishes that statement by finally lowering his mouth to her cunt, and Vex's back arches as he starts to lick her.

If Vex is being perfectly honest, she's thought about it before. Tary is very handsome, and she's thought about what it would take to undo him, pick him apart. It was always idle interest, nothing above and beyond what she generally thinks of very handsome men. No matter how handsome they are, they aren't her Percy, so it's not worth pursuing.

She thinks it over again, with all the brainpower she can muster when Percy is giving her his best. Tary would present a beautiful picture on his knees, waiting for her order. Something is so much sweeter about it given that it was Percy's idea, that he wanted to share how much he worships her. She could really sink her teeth into Tary, whom she merely likes, in a way that she maybe can't with Percy, whom she loves. She thinks about Percy's keen eyes on the two of them, about showing off for him, about doing the same thing to Tary.

Vex grabs a handful of Percy's hair, pulling him away from her so she can look him in the eye. At least, she tries to look him in the eye, but his mouth is wet and shining from her, and she gets distracted by how much she wants to lick it off.

"Here's what you're going to do," Vex says, when she gets it back together. "You're going to go to Tary and make him an offer. You're going to make very sure that he knows the parameters of this whole thing. You're going to see if he really wants what you think he wants, and if he does, we're going to ruin him." She shoves his head down again. "But first you're going to eat me out."

Percy makes a noise of agreement that Vex feels rather than hears, and she holds him to her, grinding up against his face and being rewarded by more of his wicked mouth.

\--

A few days pass, and Vex does not forget about that conversation; whether this is because Percy left an almighty bite mark that she keeps seeing when she undresses is irrelevant. Now that Percy has pointed out Tary's interest, she can see it clearly, the way his eyes rake over the two of them when they're close. It only makes Vex do it harder, find little ways to assert herself. 

That is, of course, until Vax looks at her and says, "No one else has noticed, Stubby, but you're creeping me out," which is fair.

Finally they're back in Emon, Keyleth having successfully completed the harrowing trial of the Water Ashari. They're debarking from the ship when Percy puts an arm around Vex's waist.

"It goes down tonight, as long as you're in," he says quietly. 

She pecks his cheek. "You know I am," she says, and her eyes flick over to Tary, who is paying both of them no mind while he guides Doty off the ship. She lets herself think about it for a moment, Tary on his knees, then keeps walking, gladly setting her feet on dry land again.

Greyskull Keep isn't quite in a position yet to host them, much of the place empty of furniture and the whole thing empty of food, so after a check in, they return to Whitestone. After dinner, they scatter, glad to be out of each other's hair for the moment. Vex takes an exorbitantly long bath, scrubbing off the grime of being so long on a ship. She wraps herself in a towel and creeps carefully to Percy's room, her armor and clothing given to the servants for a deep cleaning. 

No one is in Percy's room, but neither is it locked. She walks in, shutting the door behind her, and flops gracelessly onto Percy's big, soft bed. She missed it so, with its ridiculous number of pillows and blankets; she's very glad he pulled rank to get it.

It takes so long for anyone to show up that Vex has almost dozed off when the door opens. She acts quickly, turning onto her side and propping her head up on her hand; her towel stays on, but just barely. As she suspected, it's Percy, followed by Tary. Percy is chattering to him, and while Tary is responding, he seems distracted, nervous. She can hear Doty come to a stop outside, and is glad when he doesn't come in.

Percy sees Vex, grins, and keeps walking in. Tary stops dead in the doorway, and for a moment he looks like he's going to rabbit, all of this over before it starts.

"In or out, dear," Vex says, firm but not, she hopes, too mean.

Tary takes a deep breath, walks in, and closes the door behind him.

"Very good," she says, standing up and letting the towel drop. The way Tary looks at her makes her skin feel hot, like he's dying of thirst and she's a waterfall. She saunters over, stopping to kiss Percy briefly before walking up to Tary. She walks around him, taking him in from all angles, and she can see the tension written all over him.

"Hello there," she says, when she reaches his front again, running a finger down his chest.

Tary immediately collapses to his knees. "My mistress," he breathes.

Vex looks at Percy, giving him a "What the fuck?" gesture, because at this point it's been less than a minute. "That's always how it goes in dirty books," Percy says, shrugging. "No one ever accused pornography of being subtle."

Vex puts two fingers under Tary's chin, tilting it up so he has to look her in the eyes. "Not everything is like books," she says. "But since you're already down there, stay." 

She walks away, taking Percy with her and leading him to the side of the bed. She presses gently on his shoulder, and he goes to his knees with considerably more grace than Tary, facing outward. Vex sits down, close enough that she can run her fingers through Percy's hair.

"Did Percy tell you to pick a word?" Vex says, and Tary nods. "What is it?"

Tary swallows before answering. "Quill," he says.

"And you understand you are here as a guest?" she says.

"Yes, ma'am," he says. Percy clears his throat. "Yes, Lady Vex'ahlia."

"And you know that it goes me, then Percy, then you a distant third?" she says.

"Yes, Lady Vex'ahlia," Tary says.

"Well, I think we'll get along just fine," Vex says. She crosses her legs, watching Tary watch her do it, and a thought occurs to her. "Are you a virgin, Taryon?" Tary laughs dismissively, and Vex has already learned him well enough to know when he's doing it to cover a lie. "The actual truth, please, or I'll throw you out."

Tary doesn't say anything for a long moment. "For my twenty-first birthday, my father paid a very nice lady for her services," he says diplomatically. "She was very thorough and committed to her job, so no, I'm not."

"Ouch," Vex says, before she thinks better of it.

"Actually, I think my father tried to pull that on Julius, but Julius was just good at hiding his exploits from my father," Percy says, like it's no big deal.

"Moving swiftly onwards," Vex says; she understands rich elves, but still and yet, rich humans are a thing beyond her ken. "Do you know what you want? Not what a book told you to want. What you personally are interested in." He starts to speak, and Vex adds, "And I swear to the gods that if the next thing that comes out of your mouth is something about how you can take anything I want to give you, I'll strip you naked and _then_ throw you out."

Tary shuts his mouth again, looking confused. "Isn't that how it works?"

"No," she says. She tugs at Percy's hair, and Percy makes a pleased noise. "For example, darling Percival here doesn't like being restrained, but he loves it when I don't let him come until he's earned it."

"At least I own it," Percy says; she can tell just from his voice that he's starting to go off to a good place.

"So I don't tie him up and I don't get him off," Vex says. "You don't have to know everything, but you have to give me somewhere to start. If it's easier, start with what you don't want."

Tary spends a long time thinking, but Vex doesn't rush him. "Don't hurt me," he says, and something twinges in her chest at how vulnerable he sounds. "Maybe a little rough stuff, but nothing worse than that. Don't call me names. I-" He hits a wall, and she sees him push through it. "I don't want to be punished, not for serious. Don't tell me to do things that are impossible. I just want to do what you want, and do it well."

"Come here," Vex says softly, and Tary crawls towards her, stopping at her feet. She bends down, kissing him. "You've done such a good job, precious boy." She turns, kissing Percy. "And you've done so well, bringing him to me."

"I aim to please, my lady," Percy says.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," Vex says to Tary. She's surprised this statement is true, because it's not shaking out the way she anticipated; she wonders if Percy knew all along. "You're going to have to work to please me, but it's not going to be entirely out of your reach."

"That's all I need," Tary says.

"Enough negatives for now, I think," Vex says. "Let's find out what you do like." She curls one of Tary's dirty blond locks around her finger. "Can I pull your hair?"

"Does it hurt?" Tary says warily, mostly to Percy.

"Not as much as you'd think," Percy says.

"Can I try it and tell you?" Tary says to Vex.

"Of course," she says. She gathers a handful of Tary's hair, just behind the crown of his head, and tugs on it hard.

"You can keep doing that," Tary says, before she even lets him go.

Vex laughs. "I'm not going to ask what your sexual limits are, because I don't think you know."

"I want to do everything with both of you," Tary says, with great conviction.

"See?" she says. "That's fine. We can deal with that as we go." She makes lifting motions with both hands. "Up." Percy stands, giving Tary a hand up. "I want you both undressed, and I want it with a lot of fondling, please."

Tary barely has time to react before Percy swoops in. He takes Tary by the hips and pulls him flush against him, kissing him hard. It's so exciting to see Percy like this; he rolls over for Vex, but it's very different with Tary. He's take-no-prisoners, getting the upper hand and holding onto it tightly. Tary puts his arms around Percy's neck and just gives it up, lets Percy have him without restraint.

Percy finally breaks the kiss, grinning at Tary, and Tary looks a little like he's going to swoon. Percy takes advantage of Tary's lack of composure to pull Tary's shirt off over his head and drop it to the floor; luckily for everyone, both of them have just recently come from the baths, without their usual layers of clothing and armor. Percy takes Vex's order to heart, slipping his hands into the back of Tary's pants and grabbing his ass, hard enough that Tary goes up on his toes. 

He finally seems like he's getting it together, his hands moving shakily but quickly on Percy's shirt buttons; Percy stops groping him long enough to ditch the shirt and Tary's pants. When that's done, he gets right back to groping, and Tary makes a choked off noise when Percy pushes his hand into Tary's underwear, wrapping his hand around Tary's visibly hard cock. Tary kisses him desperately, and Vex wonders how long it would take for Percy to bring him off, if a few rough passes from Percy's skilled hands would be enough to push him over. The answer is probably yes, but it's not what Vex wants right now.

"Enough," she says, and Percy extracts himself from Tary; Tary leans towards him as he goes, like he's begging for more, but to his credit, he doesn't reach out for Percy again. "Off with the rest of it," she says, and Percy's trousers hit the floor. He's not wearing anything underneath them, and Tary looks him over, every bit as hungrily as he looked at Vex.

"So it's white everywhere," Tary says, sounding a little dazed.

"It only comes in brown when I grow a beard," Percy says, rubbing his chin. "Doesn't suit me, honestly."

"Taryon, I gave you an instruction," Vex says sternly. "You're not going to disappoint me already, are you?"

"No, my lady," Tary says quickly, and though he looks hesitant, he pushes his underwear down, letting it fall to the floor.

"Good boy," she says; Tary is already flushed, but she could swear he goes redder at that. "Come here and let me see you."

Tary walks the few feet to where Vex is sitting, and Vex runs a hand up his chest, thumb deliberately glancing over his nipple. Tary is not shaking now; he's progressing, and Vex is glad. She takes his cock in her other hand, a loose grip to keep him from getting much out of it. His hair is neatly trimmed, and nothing about that surprises Vex. She bends down, eyes locked onto his, and kisses the very tip of his cock. He sucks in a breath, looking incredibly disappointed when Vex pulls away from him.

"You're not getting off that easy," she says sweetly.

"Literally," Percy says.

"Back on your knees, Taryon," Vex says, and Tary folds, looking up at her for further instruction. "I want you to get Percy ready for me." 

Percy is already quite obviously ready to go, but he doesn't mention this. He stands next to Tary instead, where he's not blocking Vex's view, and Tary shuffles around to face him. "Go slowly," Percy says, running a hand through Tary's hair. "Watch your teeth, and you'll be fine."

"This is really happening," Tary says, mostly to himself.

"Unless you don't want it," Vex reminds him. "If it's too much for you, we stop."

"No, no, I'm fine," Tary says, and as if to prove it, he wraps his hand around Percy's cock. Percy sighs, letting Tary explore him at his own pace. Vex can see Tary psyching himself up, and finally he leans in, licking a stripe up Percy's cock.

"Very good," Vex says. "Now suck it."

Tary makes a face of determination that almost makes Vex laugh, but he does it, closing his lips around the head. Percy puts his hand on Tary's shoulder, encouraging without trapping him, his fingers digging in as Tary takes more into his mouth. He clearly has more enthusiasm than finesse, but Percy seems to be enjoying it anyway.

It's affecting Vex, too, watching Percy like this, so different than he usually is but still unreservedly hers. She slips a hand between her thighs, tracing the length of her slit with two fingers before pressing them to her clit, rubbing small circles on it. She's already wet, her fingers moving easily on her skin, and she moans, struck by the easy pleasure of it.

She doesn't get away unnoticed; Percy looks over to her, and she doesn't stop, doesn't hide what she's doing. Percy gives her a look that makes her toes curl, conspiratorial and incandescent at once, and Vex moves her fingers faster, not quite enough to come but enough to satisfy her craving for stimulation.

Tary is missing this entire exchange, because he's just starting to get a good rhythm going, his mouth sliding up and down on Percy's cock as he works what he can't suck with his hand. He's a quick study, and that doesn't surprise Vex either. A little work, and he might be something to be proud of, a thing to show off like she does Percy. That's a thought for later, though, and she focuses on the action in front of her instead, watching eagerly as Tary takes Percy's cock down over and over.

She can't last, and she isn't very well going to go to all this trouble to get herself off with her hand. "Stop," she says, taking her hand away from herself and putting it flat on the bed. Tary almost seems like he doesn't hear her, and Percy pushes him away. He looks bereft, and Vex drinks it in, how easy it is to make him desperate, needy.

Vex stands up; she grabs Tary by the hair, tilting his head back to look at him. "Good boy," she says, and it already feels natural, like there's not a doubt that he's under her, a thing to play with. For his part, Vex can almost see the way it washes over him, how much he wants to hear it. 

She lets Tary go, looking over at Percy. "Sit on the bed," she tells him, and he obeys, waiting for her. She doesn't leave him alone for long; she straddles him backwards, her back to his front, knees on the bed. She puts a hand on his cock, steadying it as she sinks down onto it. She and Percy both groan, and Vex laughs breathlessly.

"You set me up," Vex says, leaning back to speak into his ear.

"I really did," Percy says, without remorse. "But in fairness, I did say he was a beautiful boy."

"I can't say you're wrong," Vex says. She starts to move on him, raising up only to drop down again, a slow rhythm to start with. She takes both of Percy's hands, her palms flat over the backs of them, and leads them to her body, settling them on her breasts. Percy takes the hint, massaging them, his calluses dragging across her nipples in the most delicious way. Vex lays a hand on his face, kissing him briefly before turning her attention back in front of her.

Tary is staring up at the two of them, and Vex has to close her eyes briefly, so intense is his gaze. It feels like it'll burn her up, the way he's looking at her; she's never been looked at like that before, like she's divine, untouchable, like he aches to be near her. She moves faster on Percy's cock, letting it spur her on, revelling in it. Percy drops kisses all over her neck, her shoulders, sucking and biting, the way she can't get enough of. She's between the two of them, but she doesn't feel caught; it feels like it's her due to have two men fawning over her, like she deserves all of this.

She takes one of Percy's hands, leading it to her cunt, and he puts his fingers right above where they join, rubbing her clit. Vex is all but bouncing on him now, needing more of his cock inside of her, fucking into her nice and hard and just how she likes. Tary is still staring, and Vex can't help but show off, moaning loudly at a particularly satisfying thrust, reaching back to grab Percy by the hair and kiss him. Tary is looking like he means to memorize this, and Vex is going to give him the prettiest picture, something so alluring that he won't be able to do anything but grovel for more.

"I have an idea," Vex says quietly to Percy.

"I love it when you use that tone of voice," Percy says, biting her shoulder. "You only use it for wicked things."

"I'll show you wicked," Vex says with a grin. She grinds down hard against him. "Come when I do. You've earned it for bringing me such a nice present."

"Happily, my lady," Percy says, moving his fingers faster on her clit.

Vex lets herself give into it, letting some of the act drop as she works her hips, pushing towards her orgasm. She needs this, needs to feel Percy pulse inside of her, needs to get off as hard as she can. She pants, mouth hanging open, thighs getting sore as she works harder. Percy puts his free hand on her hip, helping her along, thrusting up to meet her as best he can.

"I'm there," she says, when it starts to rise, when she realizes there can be no more holding back. "Now, Percy."

Percy groans, working his hips faster, and Vex comes, her fingers tightening on Percy's thigh; she can feel it when Percy follows her, coming deep inside of her. Both of them keep moving, making it last as long as possible, until Vex admits defeat, letting herself rest heavily against Percy. He holds her up, kissing her sweetly as they both come down.

It's a long moment before Vex recovers enough to think about Tary. He's still kneeling there, looking expectant and more than a little impatient. Vex can't really blame him; his cock must be hard enough to hurt by now, wet at the tip and drawn up almost to his stomach. And yet, he's not touching it, though she never actually said he couldn't, just staying there and trying to be good for her.

Vex manages to get up, even though her legs are still shaky. She leaves Percy, walking up to Tary, and plants her feet on either side of his knees. From this viewpoint, he can see everything, but he manages to tear his eyes away and look up at her face.

"Well?" Vex says. "You said you wanted both of us. Let's see how honest you were about that."

Vex is well aware that what she's asking is hot, filthy, and maybe too much too soon for Tary, but she can't help wanting to push, to see what he'll do if she does. She's ready for him to turn it down, and she already knows what she's going to do when he does.

It doesn't happen, because Tary waits maybe ten seconds before he dives in, licking her cunt greedily. It's pretty clear he has no idea what he's doing, but he does it with great enthusiasm. She knows he can taste Percy, and that doesn't seem to bother him; it might even make it better, and something is incredibly hot about that thought, that sweet, mostly innocent Tary wants to be depraved.

"Such a good boy," Vex says, fisting her hand in Tary's hair as he licks her. "Make me come, and you can have a reward."

Tary redoubles his efforts, licking her clean and then some; he lacks talent, but he's making up for it in sheer intent. She lets him continue for a while, because it still feels damn good despite his lack of expertise.

"Hold still," she says, tugging on his hair, and Tary stops, though he seems reluctant to do so. His mouth is still open against her, and she grinds against his tongue, using him like a toy. It doesn't take much of that before she comes a second time, riding it all the way out before she releases her grip on him.

Tary is an absolute mess; the entire lower half of his face is wet, and he's still hard, still wanting. Vex steps away from him, sitting back down on the bed next to Percy. She just takes a moment to be pleased with her good work, how far she's brought Tary down.

"You've done very well," she tells him. "Hasn't he, Percy dear?"

"Oh, excellently," Percy says, playing into it. "Of course, it could be beginner's luck."

"We'll just have to see, won't we," she says. She finally takes a little bit of pity on Tary, making a beckoning motion at him. "Up."

Tary stands, looking unsteady, and he closes the distance between them. He lets out a desperate noise when Vex wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him. She stops after a moment, because she's pretty sure he might go off if she does it much longer.

"Take care of this for me," she tells Percy; she keeps her fingers around the base of Tary's cock, holding it as if offering it to Percy.

"Certainly, my lady," Percy says, and he leans in, taking Tary's cock down almost to Vex's fingers.

"Hands behind your back," Vex says, when Tary looks like he's going to reach for Percy's head. "Good boys don't push."

"Yes, Lady Vex'ahlia," Tary says through his teeth.

"You'll get what's coming to you," Vex says. "You've done a wonderful job." She kisses his stomach. "I can already tell you'll be just perfect for us."

"Does that-" Tary says, then he swallows. "Does that mean you want to keep me?"

"We'll talk about it," she says. "No decisions tonight. But if you think I'm going to let you out of my clutches now that I know how good you are, you're sorely mistaken." 

Percy is dragging his tongue up Tary's cock, and Vex takes the opportunity to join him, licking along the other side, sharing him with Percy. They meet at the tip, and Vex kisses him before going back for more. Tary's breathing is ragged, labored, and as much as Vex wants to keep him on the edge, she did promise a reward.

"Come when you want," she says, before closing her mouth around the head of his cock. He takes it to heart, because it's less than a minute before he comes, shouting. Vex swallows him down before pulling away, running her hands down his thighs as if to gentle him. He looks like he might fall over, so Vex pulls him into her lap, carding her fingers through his hair.

"What do you think?" Percy says to Vex.

"I think I'm never going back to books," Tary says fuzzily, and Vex laughs.

"I think you made a very good choice," Vex says, leaning over to kiss Percy. "Not that your gifts aren't always just what I need."

"I almost feel like I should be offended," Tary says.

"Are you?" Percy asks.

"No," Tary says. "It just seems like the thing to do."

"I'll tell you exactly what to do," Vex says, running her nails up Tary's thigh. "You don't need to worry about that part." She yawns, despite herself. "And right now the thing to do might be to get some sleep. I'm even more tired than I was when we started."

"I don't think that's a bad idea," Percy says, and Vex nudges Tary, pushing him off her lap.

"Well," Tary says, looking disappointed. "Uh, thank you for a wonderful evening, and I guess I'll just-"

Vex laughs. "Darling, get in bed," she says. "No one told you you could leave." She can see him on the edge of a question, and she sighs. "And yes, you can call Doty in if it makes you feel better."

Tary looks considerably more pleased; he goes to the door, opening it a crack and calling out to his automaton, which comes in, stepping in a few feet so that Tary can close the door behind it.

"You know," Percy says, in a sly voice, as he slips under the blankets. "Maybe you should take up writing your own dirty books. You seem to enjoy dictating your exploits, and you've got a good ear for phrasing."

"Doty, take this down," Tary says, and Doty obediently flips his book open. "Wait, cancel that. I probably should get a different notebook."

"That's for the best," Vex says, climbing into bed next to Percy. "Now put out the light and come to bed."

Tary blows out the lamp and gets into bed on the other side of Percy, who wraps an arm around him to pull him close. The poor thing must be exhausted, because he's out long before Vex or Percy. Vex cuddles up close against Percy's side, and he kisses her forehead, letting her rest her head on his arm.

A few minutes pass, and Vex looks back over her shoulder. 

"How does he sleep with that thing looming over him?" she says quietly.

"I have no idea," Percy says.


End file.
